1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a defibrillation system, and more particularly to a defibrillation system including a portable electronic device that supports mobile wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ventricular tachycardia (VT) and ventricular fibrillation (VF) may result in cardiogenic sudden death within a few minutes if first aid is not immediately provided.
Defibrillation is an effective treatment for pulseless VT and VF. Automatic external defibrillators (AEDs) are commonly found in public places in some countries, such as the United States, the United Kingdom and Japan, thereby promoting survival rate of cardiac dysrhythmia.
However, while people may suffer from VT/VF anywhere, the AEDs are only disposed at crowded places.